Fishing
by randoms
Summary: The Cullens go fishing.


This is a something that I thought o from the top of my head :)

Edwards P.O.V.

Sunday : "So what do you want to do today Bella?" I asked without looking at her.

"I don't know Edward, but I want to do something we haven't ever done together" Bella explained.

"Hmmm.... Maybe....No.....What about.....I got nothing!"I admitted

"Edward...can you ask...if everyone will go with us...well wherever were going...maybe?"she asked very quietly

"Well of coarse Bella, were a family now." I said very enthusiastically and un-worried about anything.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, I need you down here please." I think I asked. All six of my family members all swiftly jumped down the stairs to see what I was going on about. I could tell that Bella was blushing.I dont know why, she does that a lot.

"Carlisle, family, Bella...and I want to do something today and we were wondering if you would like to tag along for some family fun?.What do ya say guys?" I asked while smiling.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

sunday: "I'm in" I said loudly speaking up before others.

"I am too" Jasper and Alice answered at the same time while nudging eachother.

"You know I'm in bro, but one question, what are we doing?'' Emmett shouted.

"Who doesn't like to spend time with family?" " I'm in" Esme said while laughing. Everyone stared at Rosalie with aw.

"Why not?!" Rosalie laughed impatiently.

Bella's P.O.V

sunday:Oh, this is so exciting. Spending time with my vampire family. Who knows what were going to do today. Maybe I could suggest a

a few things, maybe like going for a drive to get so ice crea...nope, cant do that. Maybe...boating, aww fishing...thats a good one.

"I have an idea" I yelled out. I realized this wasn't necessary since the living room was silent. There goes my red face again.  
"Lets hear it" Emmett said in a husky voice.  
"Well, I was thinking...we could go fishing...maybe" I said very shyly

"THATS GREAT" Emmett burst out scaring everyone but Edward."Yeah, ya think so?" I asked excitedly.

Everyone started chatting about it while I sat on a rocking chair where Edward stood next to me. I really hope we can go fishing, the last time I went fishing was when I was about 10 years old with Charlie and Billy...thats when he wasn't paralyzed.

Emmett's P.O.V.

sunday:"Does everyone agree, cause' if you don't...Bella and I will just go" I yelled out. Edward stared at me."oh, and Edward" I said just as loudly. Before everyone could answer, Edward said " Everybody says yes".  
"okay then" I roared with excitement, I really love to fish.

Jasper's P.O.V.

sunday:"Lets go get some fishing gear then" I said while looking at Alice and turned my head to look at everyone else.

Carlisle,Esme,Rosalie, and Emmet were in the jeep. Alice, Edward, Bella, and I drove in Rose's red convertible. We followed the much bigger car ahead of us until we reached Wal-Mart where we bought 10 fishing rods...encase any broke, 6 roles of fishing line, 2 giant boxes of bate, and of coarse four canoes. We were going fishing!

Edward's P.O.V.

sunday:"I have a question, what do we do if we catch any fish?" I asked already knowing what carlisle was going to say.  
"We'll put them back of coarse" Carlisle said looking at everyone.

"Bella, do you like fish?" I asked.

"Um, yeah...I guess...well its not my favorite but i'll eat it"Bella said confusedly.

"Now we all know what we can do with a couple of fish" I said giggling a bit.

I now wanted to go fishing because I knew it would make Bella happy and I would do anything for Bella. I haven't EVER gone fishing before, so I don't know how this might end up. I probably wont catch anything, but I want to catch a catfish. I wonder if the fish bleed when you catch them? Will everyone freak out for blood? I really hope not, this would hurt Bella and her feelings.

Alice's P.O.V.

sunday:"Bella have you gone fishing before?" Alice asked smiling.

"Oh, yes I have, I love to fish...but the last time I ever fished I was with Charlie and Bi..." I mumbled out.  
"Thats great, were gonna have so much fun" Alice implied.  
" I'm sure I will.

Bella's P.O.V.

sunday:

We had trouble with the big canoes in the little red car. But Edward held on to them with one hand as if it was nothing to be worried about. We all followed Carlisle to a nearby lake where we would set up. Edward and I jumped in a canoe, I brought one extra of everything because I would break or lose anything as soon as I started. Alice and Jasper got in one boat, and I could tell that she wanted me to go with her but she didn't say anything. Carlisle and Esme got a huge brown canoe with had soft seets. Emmett and Rosalie slipped into a boat quick and they were out in the open water before all of us.I don't think he wanted to go with Rosalie because she wasn't interested in fishing at all.

Emmett's P.O.V.

sunday:"Hey, guys...you wanna have a little competition?" I yelled from far out in the lake.

"Your on" Edward yelled back as Bella smiled at him.

"We all know who's gonna win so, why make it a competition" said Jasper while laughing.

"Your just scared your gonna lose" I said laughing at the same time.

"We will win though!" Alice yelled out while grabbing her fishing rod. Jasper just smiled while doing exactly as she did.

"Were in" Carlisle said while taking out his bate.

"Great everyone is in, so whoever catches the most fish within an hour wins.

"Whats the prize?"Alice shouted.  
"We'll figure that out later" said Carlisle interrupting.  
"Go" I screamed out.

Rose and I were the first one's to catch any fish. Then Carlisle and Esme were next. "We got four!" Alice screamed with excitement. I was doubting myself now because I was sure I would win. "Get any Bella,Edward?" I asked."No" said Edward with a blank look on his face. Just after I asked, Jasper and Alice caught two more. "Thats six"screamed Alice with enthusiasm. I know this wasn't a big competition but I wanted to win. I looked over to Bella and Edward, she looked sad and Edward was trying to comfort her while still fishing.

Bella's P.O.V.

sunday:"Edward how come I cant catch anything?" I asked sadly.

"I have no idea, but were losing" Edward said while concentrating.

"Can...you help...me?" I asked quietly.  
"Yes of coarse" Edward said as he put down his rod.  
"I can't exactly do it" I admitted.

"Bella, just try to cast farther...that might help" he said.

"I'll try" I said wondering if it really would no luck. I didn't want to but I sat behind Edward crying quietly. I didn't have any control over my emotions. I felt like a baby, why was I crying? Did I cut myself with a hook? No, thats not it. I guess I just wanted to win. I tryed my hardest to stop sulking. At that moment, I seen Jasper pulling an enormous fish out of the icy black water. I nearly started again, this time Edward seen me.

"Bella, whats wrong?" he asked suddenly with disbelief that I had tears.  
"Um...nothing...I cut myself" I lied.

"Show me" he said while searching my body.

"no, I cleaned it up already" I said trying not to cry again.

"Bella, your a terrible liar, tell me whats wrong" he said while staring into my eyes.

I burst into tears again"Edward, I can't do it" I said with a gust of air pushing up my wind pipe. I felt as if I couldn't breath anymore.

"Is it because were not winning?" he asked me with sympathy.

"Yeah..I guess so" I said wiping my eyes. I felt like a stupid baby, why in the hell was I crying...its not like its a big deal.

"I'll be right back" he said as he jumped into the water without making any noise. I could see his white body slithering around down there. I could also see lots of fish, which surprised me. I sprang out of the water onto the boat with a fish in his mouth, two fish in each hand, and a CATFISH?"Is this any better?" he asked as if he had just dipped his hands in the water to get them.

"There great, but Alice and Jasper have twelve now" I told him. Then he jumped in the water once again doing the exact same.

"There, hows that?" he asked again.

"Thats only eleven" I said feeling much better but more greedy than ever.

this time he took a large bate box, dumped it out and dove in time he came up with fifteen fish.

"Thats twenty six" I nearly screamed. I jumped out of my seet and hugged him as tight as I could.

Edward's P.O.V.

sunday:

This felt good against my hard skin. She felt so warm and happy now, and I loved that vibe from her. I hugged her even harder, almost squishing her. Then I leaned down a bit and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. As I pulled away, she grabbed my face and pulled it towards her's. She kissed me more and more. I didn't complain at all, I loved this. Bella kissed me one more time and pulled herself back to her seat while looking at all of the fish I had gotten for her. I realized everybody was watching us making out, everyone was smiling.

"Times up guys" I yelled out. I grabbed both paddles and turned the boat around so fast Bella almost fell off the boat. Everyone raced to the shore on big canoes. Bella and I were there first. Everybody lined up in a row while Emmett counted our fish.

Emmett's P.O.V.

sunday:"okay, so we've been fishing for a while now and its time to count the fish" I said loudly and serious."Carlisle?"

"Fifteen"Carlisle said while smiling at Esme.

"Alice,Jasper?" I asked again.

"twenty four" Alice and Jasper answered together.

"Rose?"

"twenty..." Rosalie said. We didn't win.

"Edward,Bella...?"

"Twenty six!" Bella answered proudly.

"Shit" I said out loud not meaning too.

Hope you liked it, by the way...this was very random.


End file.
